


Missing Scene

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crying, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Sullivan and Sarah Jane share a tender moment in the episode Robot. (My first ever fic! <a href="http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=42544">Published June 27, 2011</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene

As soon as the robot had been led out of the room, Sarah and Harry had turned back to back and started to untie each other's bonds. Sarah Jane angrily tugged at the knots, but could not loosen the rope wrapped tight around Harry's wrists. She swore under her breath.  
  
"Steady on, Miss Smith," Harry said, slightly aghast.   
  
With a exasperated sigh, Sarah suddenly let her tied hands drop violently.   
  
"Oh, Miss Smith, don't cry," Harry said when he saw her head bow with disappointment. "Come on, we'll get out of here."  
  
With some slight difficulty, he stood up halfway and then slowly leaned down to touch his lips to hers. The soft kiss deepened as if it was all they could to to balance themselves when their hands were out of reach.  
  
The abrupt sound of the door opening made them start and they had moved back to their old positions in an instant.   
  
"What are we going to do with them?"  
  
"Obviously no use to us as hostages," Miss Winters said coldly, "we can't afford useless mouths to feed, they'll have to be disposed of. "Later!" she added as she saw Jellico advance with his gun.  
  
"That was a near one!" Harry breathed loudly as the double doors slammed shut.  
  
"Nearly there, I think," Sarah said matter-of -factly, trying to concentrate on breaking free of the ropes rather than Lieutenant Sullivan.

**Author's Note:**

> A little abrupt ending but there ya go. :)


End file.
